


French Fries and Surprises

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accelerated Pregnancy, F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Swan Queen Week, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A food binge has unexpected results for Emma and Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries and Surprises

Regina flopped back in bed panting heavily trying to regain her breath after an intense lovemaking session with Emma Swan who lay beside her, also exhausted from their recent activities. For several moments the two women just lay there enjoying the afterglow of their time together.

It had been a year since Emma had rid herself of the darkness. Regina and Robin Hood had parted amicably shortly after, realizing that they were better as friends. Both women had tried to avoid romance but a couple months earlier after several drinks, they had found themselves kissing passionately. They rarely spoke of their new arrangement but seemed to find any excuse possible to find secluded spots to kiss in and both of them found themselves enjoying each other’s company and this new aspect of their relationship.

When Henry had gone away to camp for a week, Emma and Regina decided to use that as an opportunity to further explore the physical side of their relationship. They had spent the last three days almost entirely in Emma's bed thoroughly enjoying each other’s bodies.

Regina snuggled into Emma's side hoping to enjoy some relaxation before continuing but the moment was interrupted by a grumble coming from the blonde’s stomach.

“I'm hungry” Emma said wiggling out from Regina's embrace.

“Again? Your appetite is absurd Miss Swan.”

“Come on Regina” Emma grinned, planting a wet kiss on Regina's face. “It's been hours since I've eaten, let's just order something from Granny’s and after we can continue where we left off.”

“Fine” Regina grumbled with a fond eye roll as she crawled out of bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“I come bearing gifts” Emma said beaming as she entered the living room with a large takeout bag.

“French fries?” Regina asked incredulously as she inspected the contents of the bag. “That's all you got?”

“French fries are delicious” Emma said with a smile. “Besides, I got an extra large order so I thought we could share.”

Regina simply rolled her eyes.

“Hmmm it looks like Granny forgot salt packets, can you go to the kitchen and salt these while I use the bathroom?” Emma asked, giving Regina her signature puppy eyes that she knew the brunette couldn't resist.

Regina rolled her eyes again, taking the bag into Emma's kitchen which had morphed into a cluttered mess since the women had begun their Henry-free holiday. After several moments of looking, Regina spotted a plastic bag in a corner filled with a white crystalline substance which upon smelling, appeared to be salt. She emptied it onto the fries before rejoining the blonde in the living room.

Emma's eyes lit up when she saw the plate of food and wasted no time before stuffing her mouth full of greasy fries and moaning.

“You eat like a child” Regina said fondly, watching as the blonde stuffed her face.

“Mmmmpshshssh” Emma replied happily.

Finally, when only about a quarter of the fries remained, Emma seemed to break out of her food induced trance and offered the plate to Regina.

“Emma you know I don't like that kind of greasy food.”

“But you should eat something Regina. You have used up a lot of energy over the past few days” Emma said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Regina reluctantly took the plate and ate slowly, silently admitting to herself that while greasy, the food did taste quite good.

When the fries were finished, Emma suggested a movie and snuggles to let their lunch digest before moving back to the bedroom and Regina happily agreed.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Uggghh I'm so full” Emma whined an hour later, rubbing her belly as the two women reclined on the couch. “I swear my stomach’s getting bigger.”

“I've tried several times to convince you to change your eating habits Emma. I can't do anything about your gluttonous behaviour” Regina replied, though she couldn't help but smile at how adorable the blonde was.

“They were good fries though” Emma mumbled.

“I'll admit they weren't terrible.”

“I'll get you loving greasy food if it's the last thing I do!” Emma exclaimed with an exaggerated cackle before snuggling further into Regina.

The two lay in silence, and Regina felt herself drifting off when she was brought back to the moment by Emma's panicked voice.

“Regina something’s wrong. My stomach really is getting bigger and it feels all weird.”

Regina realized in horror that the blonde’s stomach seemed to have grown twice the size in minutes.

“Oh god is it something magical?” Emma asked, her voice rising in fear. “You didn't spill anything on them when you put them on the plate did you?”

“No, I just added the salt I found in the bag in the kitchen.”

“The bag?” Emma's whispered with a look of horror on her face. “That's enchanted salt, that's what I used to accelerate your sister’s pregnancy when I was the dark one!”

“Oh god” Regina said feeling faint.

“But it shouldn't have worked unless I was already pregnant. I haven't been with a guy in way too long to be pregnant!”

“Oh no” whispered Regina, realization washing over her. “Emma it is possible for two women to have a biological child but only if they both have magic and only if they share True Love. It's very rare but if you're telling the truth-”

“I am telling the truth!” Emma interrupted before groaning and clutching her stomach as it grew yet again.

“If you're telling the truth” Regina continued, fighting to remain calm “then I suppose you must have conceived sometime in the last few days during our sexual activities.”

Emma appeared to zone out for several seconds trying to process this information before looking at Regina and gasping. “Regina, look” she whispered pointing at the brunette.

Regina looked down and realized in terror that her own abdomen seemed to be rapidly expanding as well. “This is impossible!” she said, voice rising in horror. “Emma I can't get pregnant ever, I took a potion years ago that made sure of that!”

“Maybe...maybe it's the True Love thing! It can break curses right? Maybe it can take away effects of potions too! Oh my god we’re really True Loves, this is insane, we've barely started dating, we haven't even told anyone about us and-”

“Shut up and call an ambulance you idiot!” Regina wailed clutching her stomach.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Regina watched as Snow White stood before them in shocked silence, blinking repeatedly, her mouth opening and closing as if she couldn't find words as she stared down at Emma and Regina and their-

“Four babies” Snow finally whispered.

Regina herself was still having trouble processing the events of the last few hours. The women had arrived at the hospital where Emma had given birth to twin girls and just moments later Regina had delivered a girl and a boy. They were now in their shared hospital room, both with an infant in each arm.

“Four babies” Snow muttered again. “I get called out of work only to find out that not only have my daughter and former nemesis been dating each other, but they have somehow managed to get each other pregnant with TWINS who have already been born because they ate enchanted French fries. Just when I thought I'd seen it all.”

“At least she reacted better than Dr. Whale” Emma cackled as she played with one of her daughters’ feet, remembering how the physician had fainted upon their arrival after realizing the situation.

“David…” Snow whimpered looking to her husband for support.

David however, was standing in between the two beds, staring back and forth between the bundles in each woman’s arms with tears in his eyes. “They're so beautiful” he choked out. “More grandchildren. I'm so happy for you both.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after David had left with Snow, who had eventually overcome her initial shock and insisted on holding each baby multiple times, Emma and Regina laid next to each other in beds they'd managed to convince the nurses to push together, and gazed down at the newest members of their family.

“I can't believe your ridiculous love of French fries got us into this situation” Regina said rolling her eyes.

“You know you look awfully happy for someone who’s supposedly mad at me” Emma replied with a grin.

Regina glared at Emma, but couldn't resist smiling moments later. Though her new children were unexpected, she was delighted by them.

“Besides” Emma continued “we'd already gotten each other pregnant before eating the enchanted fries. If we hadn't done that we'd have had to go through nine months of pregnancy and speaking as someone who’s done that, this is better. I'm surprised I've never heard of anyone else using this spell.”

“I suppose you're right. It's just such a big thing to go into unprepared, especially with four of them.”

“Hey” Emma said, snugging closer to Regina. “We've got this. We've opened portals and moved a moon and fought Chernabogs and ice monsters. Raising babies together sounds much nicer than those things anyway. Plus, we’ll have help from my parents and Henry and probably half the town.”

“Okay” Regina whispered.

“So True Love huh?” Emma said after a moment. “Once the kids get old enough to be left with a babysitter remind me to invest in some magical birth control.”

Regina simply kissed Emma long and hard.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other, Emma slowly shuffled out of bed, kissing each baby on the head before placing them back in the crib. “I'll be right back” she promised.

“Where are you going?” Regina asked.

“To call Granny. I need a grilled cheese after a day like this.”

Regina sighed heavily as Emma left the room and muttered “I hope you don't inherit your other mother’s appetite” to the closest baby.

 


End file.
